tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Fourfold Trap
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Fourfold Trap ' ("Die vierfache Falle") ist die 75. Folge der 2012er Animationsserie und die 23. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|GefangenVon einem Augenblick zum anderen erwacht Raphael aus einer Ohnmacht, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, was mit ihm passiert ist. Er findet sich in einer vollkommen ausgangslosen Zelle wieder; keine Fenster, keine Türen - nur vier Öffnungen, die sich plötzlich in den Ziegelwänden öffnen und die Hitze eines Hochofens in seine Zelle einlassen, durch die er erneut das Bewusstsein verliert... thumb|200px|Kleiner Verrat unter Freunden ARückblick: Sechs Stunden zuvor. Donatello hat die Analyse des Neurotoxins im Gedankenkontrollwurm, den sie bei ihrer letzten Unternehmung gegen den Foot Clan erbeuten konnten, vollenden können und den Prototyp eines Gegenmittels herstellen können, doch der Test der Substanz endet mit einem Fehlschlag. Donatello verzweifelt daran, wirklich ein wirksames Mittel zu Karais Heilung herstellen zu können, und auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken lassen will, hat Splinter ebenfalls schwer mit seiner enttäuschten Hoffnung zu kämpfen. Aus Frust beginnen die Turtles schließlich miteinander zu streiten, bis plötzlich ein Anruf von April die Sache für Donatello beendet. Auf ihr dringliches Bitten hin verlässt er das Versteck und fährt mit dem Stealth Bike an die Oberfläche. thumb|left|200px|Kleiner Verrat unter Freunden BApril empfängt Donatello in einer dunklen Gasse und erklärt ihm, dass die Kraang wieder zurückgekehrt sind. Als Beweis öffnet sie eine Tür, die anscheinend in ein Geheimversteck der Aliens führt, und drängt ihn dazu, ihr sofort zu folgen; doch als Donatello hinterherläuft, schreit er plötzlich vor Schreck auf, bevor das Tor abrupt hinter ihm wieder zufällt. Kurz darauf erreicht Michelangelo ein Anruf von Donatello, der ihm erklärt, dass Murakami sie beide allein zu einem exklusiven Probekosten von einer neuen Sorte Pizza Gyoza eingeladen hat. Voller Feuer und Flamme begibt sich Michelangelo zu Murakamis Restaurant und schlingt die Kostproben ohne Zögern hinunter... nur um zu spät zu entdecken, dass diese mit einem Schlafmittel versetzt wurden! thumb|200px|Die Falle schnappt zu!Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt trifft April im Versteck ein, ohne Leonardo und Raphael jedoch sagen zu können, was mit Donatello los ist. Dann erreicht sie ein Anruf von Michelangelo, der angeblich einen Kraang bei den Docks entdeckt hat. Splinter und Leonardo wittern hinter der Sache sofort eine Falle, und die beiden Turtles - und April, die nicht zurückbleiben will - eilen zu den Docks, um diesem Geschehnissen auf den Grund zu gehen. In dem Lagerhaus, dessen Adresse ihnen Michelangelo übermittelt hat, finden sie ihre vermissten Brüder gefesselt vor - doch diese entpuppen sich als Hologramme! Dahinter steckt Karai, mit ein wenig Hilfe vonseiten Baxter Stockmans, der sich in die T-Phones eingehackt hat, eines elektronischen Stimmenimitators und ein paar Mousern, deren Hologrammprojektoren für die nötigen Köder gesorgt haben. Dazu kommt noch, dass sie nicht allein vor Ort ist: Rahzar, Fishface, Rocksteady, Bebop und Tiger Claw mischen bei ihrem Plan, Splinter zu einem Zweikampf mit ihr zu zwingen, ebenfalls kräftig mit! Durch die Überzahl ihrer Feinde und das Fehlen ihrer beiden Brüder geraten die drei Freunde schnell ins Hintertreffen, und einer nach dem anderen endet bewusstlos am Boden... thumb|left|200px|Live in den TodRückblende in die Gegenwart. Als die Turtles wieder erwachen, findet sich jeder von ihnen in einem hermetisch abgeschlossenen Raum wieder, der von Karai mit einer individuellen Todesfalle bestückt wurde: Raphael in einer Zelle mit Hitzekonduktoren; Leonardo mit einer sich drehenden Kugel, deren Oberflächen mit Dutzenden von Schwertklingen übersät ist; Donatello in den Klauen eines virtuellen Geschicklichkeitsspiels, welches ihn im Falle eines Fehlers mit Stromschlägen malträtiert; und Michelangelo in Fesseln unter einer Toilette, die als Auslass für einen Tank voller Mutagen dient, der sich bald auf ihn zu entleeren droht. Karai meldet sich per Sprechanlage bei ihren Gefangenen, um sie ein letztes Mal zu verspotten, bevor sie Splinter hierher lockt, um ihn zuerst emotionell und dann körperlich zu vernichten. thumb|200px|Der Meister der EinfachheitAls die Turtles sich nun ihrem scheinbar unvermeidlichen Ende entgegensehen, stellen sie zufällig fest, dass ihre Todeszellen durch Luftschäche miteinander verbunden sind und sie dadurch miteinander kommunizieren können. Während sich die Gefahren weiter intensivieren, macht Donatello die Feststellung, dass die elektronischen Systeme ihrer Fallen möglicherweise ebenfalls miteinander verbunden sind. Leonardo nutzt eine Schwachstelle seines Todesinstruments aus und lässt sich von ihm einen Weg in Raphaels Zelle bahnen; mit einem der Schwertklingen der Kugel durchbricht er die nächste Wand und setzt damit die Hitzestrahler außer Betrieb. Dann können er und Raphael Michelangelo aus seiner misslichen Situation befreien, und Michelangelo kann am Ende Donatello aus dem tödlichen VR-Spiel herausholen. thumb|left|200px|Vater gegen TochterWährenddessen wird Splinter von Karai angegriffen und zu ihrem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort dirigiert. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird er nacheinander von ihren Handlangern überfallen, kann sich den meisten von ihnen aber ohne Mühe entledigen. Karai, die als Letzte übrig bleibt, geht nun voller Hass auf Splinter los, der eindringlich sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen versucht. Bei ihrem Zweikampf aktivieren sie jedoch versehentlich den Abfluss eines Kanalbeckens in ihrer Nähe, und das Wasser beginnt daraus abzulaufen. Schließlich kann Splinter seine Technik der Heilenden Hand bei ihr anwenden, und als diese den Wurm in ihrem Gehirn erreicht, wird sie von Schmerzen geschüttelt und reagiert unter diesen Qualen instinktiv mit einem Sprung ins Becken. Splinter versucht sie zu retten, verliert jedoch den Halt, und Karai wird in die Abwassertunnel der Kanalisation geschwemmt. thumb|200px|Scheiden tut weh...Der erneute - und offensichtlich nun endgültige - Verlust seiner Tochter bricht Splinter das Herz, bis Leonardo ihn an eine seiner alten Lektionen, nämlich niemals die Hoffnung aufzugeben, und damit an den Wert seiner neuen Familie erinnert. Indessen aber kann sich Karai aus dem Spülfluss in einen Seitentunnel retten; dort erbricht sie sich und scheidet dabei den Gedankenkontrollwurm aus ihrem Körper aus... Zitate *'Donatello: Mikey, du bist hammermäßig! Michelangelo: Yeah. Ich wurde mit einer selten natürlichen Hammermäßigkeit geboren. [kippt ohnmächtig um] Trivia *Als Michelangelo zusammen mit Ice Cream Kitty spielt, ähnelt eine Spielerkarte den Minion-Charakteren aus dem Filmuniversum von Ich – Einfach unverbesserlich. *Der Plot der Episode könnte sich zum Teil an die Saw-Filmreihe anlehnen. *Leonardos Todesfalle spielt wohl auf die Kurzgeschichte [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Grube_und_das_Pendel '''The Pit and the Pendulum']'' (1842) von Edgar Allan Poe an. *Der "weibliche" Michelangelo ist eine mögliche Anspielung auf den weiblichen Turtle Venus de Milo. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)